Love Happens
by Elbe19
Summary: Lily Evans ist verwirrt. Einiges hatte sich verändert in den letzten Wochen. Aber was? Und warum? Warum musste sie immer an James Potter denken, warum reagierte ihr Körper auf ihn? Natürlich hat sie ihre Vermutungen. Aber das konnte es nicht sein. Niemals. Und dann war ihr da dieser Hirsch begegnet... Und Lily muss feststellen: Liebe passiert nun einmal.


Hallo! =)

Das hier ist einer von vielen Oneshots, wie Lily und James zusammen gekommen sein könnten. Einer von vielen, der euch hoffentlich gefällt.

Wäre nett, wenn ihr es mich wissen lasst, ob oder ob nicht. ;)  
(Re-Reviews gibts dann in meinem Thread!)

Vielen Dank und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

P.S.: Natürlich gehören mir keine der bekannten Charaktere und wie in aller Welt sollte ich damit Geld verdienen? ;)

**Love Happens**

Sie musste sich über einiges klar werden. Seit Wochen lief das schon so. So komisch. So anders. So... ungewollt. Sie wollte nicht, dass da was war, über das sie keine Macht hatte, das sie nicht bestimmen konnte, das über sie ein wenig bestimmte. Vor allem etwas, bei dem sie so unsicher war und nicht wusste, woran sie war und nicht wirklich wusste, _was_ es war. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Vermutungen.

Sie stand auf und ging langsam, noch immer tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hörte noch wie ihre Freundinnen ihr hinterher sahen und sich wunderten.

„Lily?", fragte Amy. „Lily, wo gehst du denn hin?"

„Meinst du-?", fragte Jane an Amy gewandt.

„Nein, vielleicht will sie ein wenig in Ruhe nachdenken oder so. Sie ist die ganze Woche schon so komisch gewesen, findest du nicht?"

Ja, sie war wahrscheinlich komisch gewesen, für die Anderen, dessen war sie sich durchaus bewusst. Aber hatte sie ja auch allen Grund dazu gehabt. Und hatte ihn immer noch. Noch war diese Sache nicht aus der Welt und Lily wusste nicht, wie lange sie diesen Zustand des Unwissens noch aushalten würde. Sie _hasste_ es, etwas nicht zu wissen. Nicht umsonst war sie eine der Besten des Jahrgangs, dank ihrer Neugierde, ihrer Geduld und ihrem guten Gedächtnis. Und, okay, ihrem Talent.

Sie lief gerne auf dem Schlossgelände umher, wenn sie ein Problem hatte. Sei es ein Problem bei einer Arithmantikaufgabe, einem kniffligen Zaubertrank oder eben eine private Angelegenheit. Die frische Luft und die Bewegung hatten ihr bisher immer geholfen, auf die richtige Lösung zu kommen.

Und so würde es auch heute sein, an einem leicht nebligen Herbsttag Ende Oktober. An einem Tag, an dem man eigentlich nur ungern den warmen, gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum verlässt. Wie so oft ließ sie sich einfach von ihren Füßen tragen und spielte die ganzen letzten Wochen, Monate noch einmal geistig ab.

Sie wusste nicht einmal richtig, wie es angefangen hatte. Also, dass sie nichts mehr gegen ihn hatte. Dass er sie nicht mehr zur Weißglut trieb. Dann war da dieses Gespräch am See gewesen... Alle Sechstklässler Gryffindors waren an einem warmen Juniabend, nachdem alle Prüfungen geschrieben waren, nochmal an den See gegangen und hatten das Ende des Schuljahres ein wenig gefeiert. Natürlich nur gemäßigt laut, schließlich war es ihnen nicht erlaubt. Irgendwann war sie mit Amy etwas abseits von den anderen gesessen, vertieft in ein typisches Mädchengespräch. Dann war Amy aufgestanden um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu holen – doch nach einer Weile kam nicht ihre beste Freundin zurück, sondern er. Und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hier, dein Butterbier", hatte er gesagt. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, dass ich dir nun Gesellschaft leiste, aber Amy wurde von den anderen Jungs abgehalten..." Er grinste sie an.

„Danke, nein, keineswegs." Sie lächelte zurück. Die Zeit, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte war schon lange vorüber. Und doch waren sie eigentlich nie alleine gewesen. Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Butterbier, unsicher, was sie nun reden sollte. Doch er schien keine Probleme zu haben, das hatte er nie. Er plapperte einfach drauf los, über Gott und die Welt. Und sie kam nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass sie selten ein so gutes Gespräch mit einem ihrer ehemaligen Freunde geführt hatte. Nicht einmal mit Amy und Jane, ihren besten Freundinnen. Und es war ein langes Gespräch gewesen und wäre wahrscheinlich noch länger gegangen, wenn die Anderen nicht irgendwann beschlossen hätten, es sei nun spät genug, und sie alle wieder rein gegangen wären.

Oft noch dachte sie an jenen Abend zurück. Dort hatte sie erstmals wirklich die andere Seite des James Potter kennengelernt. Und sie hatte zugeben müssen, dass ihr diese Seite durchaus gefallen hatte.

In den großen Ferien war zu viel los gewesen, um oft daran oder ihn zu denken. Vielleicht an manchem lauen Sommerabend, an dem man draußen auf der Terrasse gesessen hatte und den Grillen zugehört hatte.

Schließlich hatte die Schule wieder angefangen. Im Zug waren sie sich begegnet, jeder auf der Suche nach einem Abteil, und Lily war zum ersten Mal wirklich aufgefallen, wie gut der junge Gryffindor eigentlich aussah.

„Hi", hatte er sie begrüßt und sie angelächelt.

Auch sie hatte ihn angelächelt und mit einem „Hey" geantwortet.

Am Tisch hatte sie wieder einmal seinen Blick auf sich ruhen gespürt. Sie wusste, dass er schon seit Jahren auf sie stand. Es war ja auch nicht so, dass das groß verheimlicht hätte, hatte er sie mindestens zweimal pro Woche um ein Date gebeten. Und natürlich hatte sie ihm stets abgesagt. Sie hatte ihn nicht leiden könne, weil er immer etwas arrogant durch die Schule stolzierte. Ja, er hatte theoretisch gesehen allen Grund dazu: er sah gut aus, war beliebt und auch einer der besten Schüler des Jahrgangs. Aber das bedeutete ja nicht zwangsläufig, dass er sich wirklich so aufführen musste. Doch im letzten Schuljahr hatte er dieses großspurige Verhalten immer mehr abgelegt. Ganz verschwunden war es zwar immer noch nicht, doch hatte es sich auf ein aushaltbares Maß komprimiert, fand Lily.

Sein Blick hatte jedenfalls wie gewohnt auf ihr geruht und sie hatte wie gewohnt versucht, ihn nicht zu beachten.

Es war ja auch nicht so, dass sie sich nicht geehrt fühlte, dass er so offensichtlich und schon so lange auf sie stand. Es war nur meistens etwas … lästig. James Potter hatte ihr in den letzten Jahren oft genug gezeigt, dass er durchaus eine anstrengende Person sein konnte. Doch wie schon erwähnt, er war ja auf dem Weg der Besserung. Eigentlich, überlegte sie, war es schon eine Weile her, dass er sie genervt hatte.

Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie nicht einmal zu ihm gesehen.

Doch in diesem letzten Schuljahr hatte sie dann doch einmal aufgeschaut, direkt in seine braunen Augen. Sie war ein wenig rot geworden und hatte den Blick schnell wieder abgewandt.

Warum eigentlich? Das hatte sie sich den ganzen restlichen Abend gefragt. Warum hatte sie aufgeschaut, warum war sie rot geworden? Als wäre es ihr peinlich, unangenehm gewesen.

Die ganzen nächsten Wochen war das immer wieder so gegangen: Ihr Körper reagierte auf ihn. Das war etwas völlig Neues, das sie ein wenig aus der Bahn warf. Ihr Körper hatte nicht einfach so auf James Potter zu reagieren! Es war absolut unnötig, dass ihr Herz aussetzte, als sie aus Versehen einmal zusammen gestoßen waren. Genauso wenig konnte sie sich ihren wippenden linken Fuß, ein Zeichen ihrer Nervosität, wenn er neben ihr saß, erklären. Oder dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, wenn er sie anlächelte.

Natürlich wusste sie, was diese Zeichen normalerweise zu bedeuten hatten. Aber wie gesagt, _normalerweise_. Denn dass sie bei ihm dasselbe bedeuteten wie bei ihren Exfreunden, das konnte nicht sein. Nein, das ging einfach nicht, sie wollte es schon gar nicht einmal denken.

Und dann … letzte Nacht …

_Plötzlich sprang ein junger Hirsch auf die Lichtung. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an und genauso erschrocken blickte er zurück. Es schien erst, als wolle er gleich weiterspringen, überlegte es sich aber doch anders und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. Der Hirsch kam noch ein wenig näher und schnupperte an Lilys ausgestreckter Hand. Dann begann er ihre leicht salzig schmeckende Hand abzulecken. Lily kicherte. Sie wunderte sich zwar, dass er so zutraulich war, aber sie genoss den Moment auch irgendwie. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Hirsch vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit. Sie strich ihm den Hals entlang. Sein Fell war ein wenig rau._

„_Na, du?", fragte Lily. „Streunst du hier auch manchmal herum und hängst deinen Gedanken nach? Das tut gut, nicht wahr?" _

_Sie hatte auf einmal das seltsame Bedürfnis, diesem Hirsch alles zu erzählen. _

„_Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Rede mit einem Hirsch … aber weißt du was, ich mag dich irgendwie. Und ich fürchte, ich mag nicht nur dich … da, da ist jemand. Und ich mochte ihn lange nicht. Und auf einmal schon. Und das verwirrt mich. Was ist mit dir, hm? Hast du auch Probleme? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du bist nur ein Hirsch, vielleicht auf dem Weg zu seiner kleinen Hirschfamilie. Und das beste ist, du verstehst mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Aber … irgendwie tut es gut, dir das alles zu erzählen. Das kann ich nämlich sonst keinem. Niemand würde mich verstehen, ich verstehe mich selbst ja nicht einmal. Da hasse – okay, hassen ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben – aber ich kann ihn ganze fünf Jahre nicht ausstehen. Und dann wird er auf einmal nett. Und ich merke, dass ich ihn mag. Und … ich weiß nicht, ich will das irgendwie nicht. Alles verändert sich so. Und ich weiß nicht mehr, woran ich bin. Weil ich … einfach verwirrt bin. Ich muss auf einmal immer an ihn denken. Und, meine Güte, ich spüre es, aber ich will es einfach nicht wahrhaben, verstehst du? Ich spüre, dass mein Körper auf ihn reagiert, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken kann, wenn er da ist, ich spüre, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt habe, aber … ich habe Angst. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, vor was."_

_Lily ließ sich langsam auf die Erde sinken, legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie. _

_Der Hirsch stupste sie mit seiner Nase vorsichtig an. _

„_Danke fürs Zuhören." Sie lächelte den Hirsch an. Und für einen kleinen Moment, in dem er in ihre Augen blickte, schien es ihr, als hätte er sehr wohl alles verstanden, was sie gesagt hatte. _

_Völlig verwirrt war sie in ihren Schlafsaal gehastet. Niemand hatte ihre Abwesenheit entdeckt, Gott sei Dank. Was sollte sie auch schon groß sagen, warum sie mitten in der Nacht auf dem Gelände spazieren gegangen war? Hier erst kam ihr auch, dass ihr kleiner Spaziergang gar nicht so ungefährlich gewesen war. Und hier auch fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich ein normaler Hirsch gewesen war. Doch zu müde und erschöpft war sie gewesen und schnell war sie in einem wirren Traum gefangen, in dem sie einem Hirsch durch einen Wald hinterher jagte und sie ihm dringend etwas sagen musste, sie wusste selber nicht was, aber der Hirsch sprang immer weiter davon, bis er schließlich bei einer Hirschkuh mit Kitz angelangt war und beide glücklich begrüßte und Lily, mit dem Gefühl, alles sei nun zu spät und die Welt würde untergehen, mit pochenden Herzen aufwachte und von einer viel zu strahlenden Freundin in den Morgen begrüßt wurde. _

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an einen Baum.

Sie musste es ihm sagen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt, sie konnte es nicht länger vor sich selbst verbergen und sie musste es ihm sagen. Selbst wenn er sie auslachen würde. Tief in sich hoffte sie, dass seine ganzen Versuche, sie nach einem Date zu fragen, ernst gemeint waren. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst, wie es wohl jedem gehen würde, der gerade so eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte.

Sie würde nun also nach oben gehen und es ihm sagen. Und danach weitersehen.

Was die anderen denken oder sagen würden, war ihr egal. Sie sehnte sich nur nach ihm. Und jetzt, da sie es nicht mehr länger vor sich selber verheimlichen musste, da sie zu sich selber ehrlich sein konnte, fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig leichter.

„James? Kann ich mal bitte mit dir reden?"

„James? Nicht mehr Potter?", rief Sirius Black dazwischen.

Nein, schon länger nicht mehr Potter, schon seit dem See nicht mehr, du Checker, dachte Lily nur.

Angesprochener lächelte und erhob sich. „Natürlich."

Sie führte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in das nächste leere Klassenzimmer.

„Hör mal." Unruhig stand sie vor ihm, der cool an einem der Tische lehnte.

Er wartete, was sie zu sagen hatte, doch nichts kam.

„Ja? Ich höre nichts. Sollte ich?"

Unfreiwillig musste Lily ein wenig lachen. Viel zu hoch und kicherhaft, da sie so nervös war.

„Hol doch einfach mal tief Luft und lass es dann einfach raus."

Lily holte tief Luft und „Weißt du, ich weiß auch nicht, aber irgendwie in letzter Zeit und dann kam mir alles so komisch und anders vor und ich weiß auch nicht und du und ich und ähm ja ich und also du und was red ich hier eigentlich ich will dir doch eigentlich nur sagen also ja ähm ich fühl mich so anders und ich weiß auch nicht, was da passiert ist oder wie das passieren konnte auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Gespannt starrte sie ihn an. Jetzt war es raus.

James stand einfach da, ganz locker und lässig und fing an zu lächeln.

„Ich habe eben kein Wort verstanden von dem was du gesagt hast, würdest du es bitte für mich wiederholen?"

Lilys gespannte Miene wich Entsetzen.

„Du, du, du?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe mich in dich verliebt", nuschelte sie.

„Geht es noch ein bisschen deutlicher?"

„Mann, was willst du, du hast es doch schon beim ersten Mal kapiert und ich hab sowieso das Gefühl, dass du es die ganze Zeit schon wusstest und jetzt stehst du einfach nur da und -"

Sie drehte sich um, Tränen waren in ihre Augen getreten.

„Lily! Komm, bitte, dreh dich wieder um. Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern."

Scheu drehte sie sich halb um. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sah, dass sie weinen musste.

„Hey, komm her. Schau mich an und ich sag dir, dass du mir gerade den glücklichsten Moment meines Lebens beschert hast."

Er streckte seine Arme aus und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie ließ es geschehen, drehte sich aber immer noch nicht um.

„Lily, was hast du denn so Angst? Weißt du denn nicht, dass ich die liebe?", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich wollte dich ein kleines bisschen triezen, ich wollte den Moment genießen, laut und klar und deutlich hören, was du mir zu sagen hattest, weil ich schon so lange darauf warte. Na komm, sieh mich an. Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen."

Langsam drehte sie sich um.

„Und das meinst du wirklich ernst?"

„Ich war noch nie ernster, Lily, in meinem ganzen Leben. Und ich kann dir eines sagen, ich war auch noch nie so glücklich." Lily lächelte, drückte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Warum hab ich nur das Gefühl, dass du schon ganz genau wusstest, was ich dir sagen wollte?"

Er schmunzelte. „Vielleicht wirst du das eines Tages herausfinden. Und jetzt küss mich bitte."


End file.
